You are Strong
by Ayzahra
Summary: "I believe that you are stronger than you think." /character death!


Gopal terlanjur membenci hidupnya. Dibilang terbiasa, tapi ia ingin sekarang ini berakhir di mana ia merasa ketakutan dan meneriakkan kata berhenti. Banyak pasang mata menatapnya tanpa turut membuka suara. Tidak ada yang menyuarakan pembelaan terhadap dirinya seolah-olah Gopal memang pantas menerimanya. Akhirnya hari-hari penuh sengsara itu terus berlanjut.

Apa arti bebas sebenarnya?

Seorang gadis berjaket merah pada pagi selanjutnya mendorong pemilik kepalan tangan yang hendak mengarah ke muka Gopal. Suara nyaringnya pun terdengar. Akibatnya ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian empat pasang mata di gang sepi pagi itu. Ia membuat satu-satunya yang bertopi terdorong hingga menyenggol teman sebelahnya dan terjatuh. Geraman langsung menggantikan suara debuman. "Hei, mau apa kamu?!"

Ada untungnya juga gadis itu mengenakan jaket merah marunnya. Tangannya yang gemetar tertutup oleh lengan jaket yang panjang. Jujur terlintas sebersit rasa takut. Jika ia menyesali pilihannya tadi, pun tak akan berpengaruh besar. Barangkali jika ia memiliki ilmu bela diri, ia tak akan secemas detik itu juga. Tiga laki-laki yang sudah jelas bertubuh lebih besar darinya menghadap ke arahnya seraya menatap tidak suka.

Kemudian salah satu di antara mereka mengalihkan arah pandangnya kembali ke Gopal, yang ingin antara bernapas lega atau turut mencemaskan penolongnya yang bisa-bisa terseret ke permasalahan hidupnya. "Hei, kau, berterimakasihlah pada dia!"

Mereka berlalu. Gopal mengembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan. Sementara itu, si gadis berjaket merah masih terdiam di tempat.

"Hei, terima kasih. Maafkan aku juga."

"Eh? Ah, baru saja apa yang terjadi?"

Gopal terdiam sejenak. "Kamu bersekolah di mana? Mungkin bisa aku temani."

"Tidak usah. Kau bisa terlambat nanti."

"Tidak masalah."

"Namaku Yaya. Kamu?"

Ada perasaan aneh dalam diri Yaya ketika sedang melihat senyum pemuda bertubuh gempal yang memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Gopal. Ada bekas lebam yang nyaris tak kentara di sudut bibirnya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik senyum lebarnya. Ada pancar lelah dalam binar matanya. Barangkali Yaya memang benar.

"Aku rasa, aku mencemaskanmu, Gopal. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gopal menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Sementara itu, Yaya tidak membenarkan dan sependapat dengan jawaban Gopal.

Ternyata, itu adalah pertemuan yang mengantarkan dirinya ke masa sekarang di mana di sebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis berjaket merah marun. Tubuhnya memeluk lutut dengan muka yang turut tenggelam. Barangkali ia bisa diibaratkan pergantian cerah ke gelap layaknya senja. Bedanya, senja itu indah, sementara apa yang dilihat Gopal sekarang mungkin justru salah satu yang membuatnya sakit.

Lampu terang rumah besar Yaya menerangi kebisuan Gopal. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara semua bersumber dari dirinya. Ia takut menguatkan, sementara dirinya pun sama-sama letih dan ingin berhenti. Barangkali diam adalah jalan. Ia takut kata-katanya justru menjadi pedang. Namun, mungkin ia tak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Ya."

Yaya tak merespon.

"Lebih baik kamu jangan terlalu akrab denganku, Yaya."

Tiga detik selanjutnya Yaya mengangkat muka dan menurunkan kakinya dari atas sofa krem. "Aku sedang tidak menyalahkanmu, Gopal!" katanya seraya mengusap wajahnya, "Lalu kamu pikir pertemanan kita berakhir begitu saja karena orang-orang seperti mereka dan-" barangkali Gopal sedang benar-benar merutuk dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas Yaya yang tak seceria biasanya. Nyatanya pemuda itu memang sedang melakukannya.

"Yaya, aku-"

"Kau menyebalkan, Gopal. Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang."

Bukan sekadar diam, barangkali pergi adalah jalan keluar. Daripada memikirkan yang lain, Gopal justru berpegang pada pemikiran itu untuk sementara. Barangkali sekarang Yaya memang butuh ruang sendiri, siapa tahu dirinya juga seperti itu.

Nyatanya baginya hari esok tak pernah ada. Tidak apa-apa. Tanpanya pun Yaya masih bisa diterima orang-orang, tidak seperti dirinya. Lihat saja, takkan pernah ada teman yang akan mengingat dirinya.

Malam itu di tengah keramaian seseorang jatuh hingga kritis.

Coba tebak, siapa seseorang yang kumaksud.

Sudah jelas, Gopal, 'kan?

Namun, apa itu benar?

* * *

_The wind whispered to me, "Take care of him."_

* * *

Menurut Yaya Gopal bukanlah sosok pendiam, seperti Fang. Keduanya sama-sama ingin bersuara, tapi ketakutan dengan faktor yang berbeda masih saja berkuasa. Hingga ketakutan itu menular padanya dengan maksud yang tak sama, terutama setelah bertemu Gopal.

Tak mudah bagi Yaya untuk membuat Fang lebih terbuka, minimal membuatnya dekat dengan dirinya. Sebagai ketua kelas ia tidak mau ada yang merasa sendiri. Siapa tahu Fang sebenarnya ingin mengobrol, membicarakan soal game, atau bertanya terkait jawaban soal hitung-hitungan. Bukan hanya itu, sudah lama ia tak melihat lengkungan bak bulan sabit di bibirnya.

Yaya pernah mengobrol cukup panjang dengan Fang. Sore itu sedang turun hujan. Langit betulan gelap, sementara dirinya baru saja selesai berurusan dengan salah satu guru. Ia bisa saja langsung pulang karena ia selalu membawa payung lipat dalam tasnya. Sebelumnya, ia mengenakan jaket kesayangannya terlebih dahulu. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri ada orang yang familier baginya.

Fang.

Sore itu Yaya berdiri beberapa menit di sebelah Fang. Ia bertanya, bercerita, hingga mampu mengundang perhatian pemuda berjaket ungu itu. Pada akhir cerita ia bertanya, "Oh iya, sampai sekarang kamu belum pulang. Kamu dijemput?"

Fang menggeleng. Tangannya terjulur pada cucuran air dari atas genting di depannya. "Hujan masih deras."

"Jalan kaki?"

"Ya."

"Aku tahu, rumah kita searah. Mau pulang bareng?"

Yaya langsung menutup mulutnya. "Eh, aku hanya mengajak," jelasnya cepat, "Kebetulan aku bawa payung-"

"Boleh."

"Apa?"

"Apa?" Fang menatap mata hazel di sebelahnya sejenak sebelum beralih kembali ke rintik-rintik hujan. "Tawaranmu."

"O-oke." Yaya mengeluarkan payungnya. Tidak cukup besar, tapi mungkin bisa cukup untuk dua orang.

"Aku saja yang pegang. Ini, 'kan, payungmu."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Bentuk terima kasih."

Setibanya di depan gerbang rumah Fang, laki-laki itu justru diam saja. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu dulu saja. Hujannya masih deras. Apa boleh?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku pulang dengan payungmu."

Bisa jadi kala itu menjadi salah satu momen indah. Yaya tidak hanya merasa lebih dekat dengan Fang, mampu melihat senyumnya kala mengutarakan mimpinya, hingga kini ia hanya bisa mengingatnya sendiri.

Untuk kedua kalinya, di sebuah malam Yaya merasakan kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya.

Pada akhirnya bukan Gopal yang pergi lebih dulu, melainkan dirinya.

Terkait pertanyaan apa arti bebas sebenarnya, maaf, Gopal, Yaya belum bisa menjawabnya sendiri secara langsung.

Mungkin tidak bisa sama sekali

Entahlah.

Sekarang kau fokus saja berjuang untuk mampu melihat matahari terbit, tak seperti teman perempuan yang dekat denganmu, atau jangan-jangan kau betulan ingin mengejarnya dan memohon maaf sekali lagi.

Aku tidak tahu akan ada kesempatan kedua atau tidak.

* * *

_I whispered to the_ _wind, "Take care_ _of her. Tell her that I __miss her."_

* * *

"_Happy birthday to you _..."

Lagu itu mengalun pelan dari seorang yang entah masih utuh kewarasannya atau tidak. Saking pelannya sampai-sampai siapa tahu dedaunan yang bergemerisik, angin berbisik, dan sayup-sayup keramaian kotalah yang lebih unggul. Ada rindu yang perlahan menyergap, menyelinap melalui celah hati yang retak. Ada kalanya embus napas menjadi jeda nyanyian malam ini.

Malam hari ini tidak ada banyak bintang, tapi terbilang sangat cerah dibandingkan yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun tadi. Lirih suaranya seakan terus terdengar, mungkin angin turut tertunduk hingga semua melantunkan nada yang sama. Orang itu tak masalah jika yang terus terngiang di pikirannya adalah hal yang bahagia. Iya, rindunya membuat sesak.

Api lilin pada sepotong kue mati. Telah dipanjatkan doa-doa sebelum ia terlanjur lenyap dan membekas berupa asap. _"Happy birthday."_

Kala kembali menatap langit, orang itu justru tak merasa sendiri seperti sekarang yang duduk diam di bangku teras. Ada objek yang dirindukannya, yang ingin ia dekap seerat mungkin agar rindunya lepas dan tetap bersamanya lagi. Ah, nyatanya semua hanya bayangannya saja. Itu semu dan kerinduan Gopal justru bertambah.

"Kamu orang baik," ujarnya tiba-tiba memecah hening. Bukan hanya rindu ternyata, sesak turut melingkupi dadanya. "Mungkin kamu bakal marah kalau aku berniat menyusulmu," ujarnya lagi dilanjutkan dengan kekehan.

Hening kembali menjadi penguasa.

Kemudian Gopal langsung menjatuhkan kekuasaannya begitu saja. "Ah, nah, seharusnya aku tidak bercanda soal kematian. Bukan, aku hanya ingin tenang sebentar saja. Aku minta maaf. Aku bertekad menjadi lebih baik, Yaya, melebihi dirimu. Akan tetapi, apa aku sanggup?"

* * *

_"I believe that you are stronger than you think."_

* * *

**Aku ga tau mau ngomong** **apa.**


End file.
